All that I'm asking for
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Oliver est en couple avec Susan Williams malgré ses découvertes. Felicity elle, s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les ténèbres et continue de travailler avec Hélix afin de venger la mort de Billy Malone. Mais Helix lui demande de faire un choix ! OS imaginé suite au Synopsis de l'épisode 5.15 qui sera diffusé cette nuit.


**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici mon dernier OS en date. Vous allez dire et le chapitre 09 d'un Ange Parmi les Démons arrive quand, et je répondant bientôt j'espère. J'ai eu cette idée après le résumé de l'épisode de ce soir, mais il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour me dépatouiller avec cette idée.**

 **Centré sur le Olicity et comme d'habitude je demanderais au Guest principalement aucune remarque désobligeante, même ceux qui s'y connaissent en médecine (inscrit comme Guest) car cette un point qui apparaît dans l'histoire est du vécu lorsque j'étais en Faculté (pas moi, mais une amie) !**

 **Tiré bien entendu de la Saison 5 et titre tiré d'un chanson que j'adore tiré du groupe «** **Lifehouse » (un groupe de musique Rock mélodique Américain) Même si je ne suis pas très Rock, je possède tous les albums de ce groupe !**

* * *

 **Titre —** **All that I'm asking for**

Six mois, six longs s'étaient écoulés, depuis que Oliver et Felicity avaient rompu ! Six mois que Oliver était devenu le Maire de Star City et six mois que la nuit, il combattait le crime avec Felicity pour le guider, étant donné que John avait repris du service en tant que militaire et Thea avait décidé de prendre du recul suite à la mort de son petit ami et de Laurel.

À la demande de son ex-fiancée, il avait formé une nouvelle équipe, équipe un peu rebelle mais qui se débrouillait plutôt bien, même si Oliver s'en voulait d'envoyer des gamins au combat.

Le plus dur pour Oliver, ce n'était pas ça, c'était de voir que sa Felicity lui échapper de plus en plus ! Oh bien sûr, même elle avait été profondément blessée par son mensonge, elle lui avait pardonné et la confiance s'était de nouveau installé entre eux, mais là voir filait le parfait amour avec celui qui remplacer Quentin, Billy Malone l'énervait au plus au point, d'autant plus que deux mois auparavant, ils avaient fait tendrement l'amour.

Flash-Back

Cela devait être une mission tranquille, une nouvelle drogue moins dangereuse que le Vertigo avait été mise sur le marché et provoqué des hallucinations à celui qui la prenait. Ça, c'était la version officielle dite par la police, la version officieuse était tout autre ! Il s'agissait en réalité d'un médicament en phase expérimental qui était proposé aux étudiants qui subissaient une certaine pression du passage des examens mais plutôt que les doper en quelque sorte pour que la pression ne soit pas dure, ce médicament les rendait fou et aux moindres mots un peu déplacés par la future victime, cette dernière était le plus souvent battue à mort. Il y avait déjà eu deux victimes, un agent de nettoyage d'une salle de cinéma et caissier d'une petite supérette. Deux morts en une semaine c'était déjà trop, si bien que pour Green Arrow, cette affaire était une priorité absolue. Felicity n'eut aucun mal à avoir un échantillon de la drogue et après quelques analyses avait trouvé non seulement les composants mais aussi le lieu de fabrication et cette affaire allait être classé ce soir.

Après lui avoir communiqué l'ensemble des informations et lui avait dit d'être prudent, c'est avec un sourire que Oliver avait pris sa moto et avait filé à l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué, seulement le pire se produisit. Tombait dans une embuscade, Green Arrow chuta lourdement après que l'on est tiré dans le pneu avant de sa moto et perdit son oreillette perdant tout contact avec Felicity qui depuis le Bunker sentit l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle. Appelant Oliver de nombreuses fois sans succès, elle tenta de voir s'il y avait des caméras de surveillances du lieu où se trouver Oliver, mais elle jura de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance au lieu en question.

\- Et merde !

À la fois en colère et inquiète, Felicity ne se laissait pas abattre et tentait de détourner les caméras qui se trouvaient à proximité pour avoir même une minuscule image, où un simple indice qui lui permettrait de voir que Oliver allait bien, mais rien, absolument rien. Après presque une heure d'attente à se faire un sang d'encre pour Oliver dont elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, le Bipe de l'ascenseur se fit entendre laissant apparaître Oliver qui se retrouva avec Felicity dans ses bras surprenant ce dernier devant un tel geste que son ex-fiancée n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

\- Fe… Felicity !?

\- J'ai eu tellement peur…

Oliver lui rendit son étreinte, trop heureux de l'avoir ainsi contre lui.

\- Tout va bien… Je vais bien !

Cette phrase rappelait des souvenirs à Felicity, c'était la même phrase qu'il l'avait dit lorsqu'il était revenu après son combat contre Ra's al Ghul, quand elle, John et Roy le croyaient mort. Ils restaient ainsi un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que gênée, Felicity s'éloigne de lui babillant une quelconque excuse. Oliver eut un léger sourire et l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de s'éloigner d'elle à regret afin d'aller se changer et se doucher. Felicity en profitait pour faire une mise à jour d'un de ces logiciels et ne vit pas que Oliver était à quelques mètres d'elle la regardant. Depuis qu'il s'était séparé Oliver lui était resté fidèle ne pouvant pas couché avec une autre femme que celle qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il considérait toujours comme la femme de sa vie. Il aurait pu encore la regarder durant de longues minutes, si une douleur lui labourait le flanc ne l'avait pas fait légèrement grogner. Au bruit, Felicity se retournait et vit Oliver torse nu rougissent légèrement étant donné qu'il lui faisait toujours de l'effet et vit quelque chose qui la fit se lever, s'approchant rapidement d'Oliver.

\- Tu es blessé ?

Oliver baissait les yeux et vit qu'en effet, qu'il saignait.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, une égratignure !

\- Tu prends toujours tout à la légère ! Viens par ici !

Oliver suivit docilement Felicity ne voulant pas s'attirait ses foudres. La jeune femme quand a, elle, prit le nécessaire afin de soigner son ami, mais à peine eut-elle posé ses mains sur son ventre que le jeune homme frissonnait.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai les mains froides !

\- Ce n'est pas grave !

En vérité, le fait de ressentir ses mains sur sa peau nue avait réveillé en lui de délicieux souvenirs, se souvenant parfaitement combien il aimait que ses douces mains caressent sa peau. Il tentait de penser à autre chose qu'a son désir pour elle se manifestait de plus en plus. Une fois la blessure d'Oliver soignée, elle rangea le matériel en chassant loin de son esprit le désir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque ses mains étaient entrées en contact avec le torse d'Oliver, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses larmes à Oliver, parce que oui, elle avait eu peur lorsqu'elle avait perdu contact avec lui et culpabilisée se disant qu'il avait été blessé parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu le prévenir, comme lorsque ce fou de Darhk avait tué Laurel, elle s'en voulait toujours, car si elle avait été là, les choses auraient peut-être fini différemment !

Oliver quant à lui n'était pas aveugle, il se doutait que Felicity devait culpabiliser, il la connaissait aussi bien qu'elle le connaissait. Il se leva alors de la table de soin et se posta derrière elle.

\- Felicity

Il la vit sursauter et faire un geste avec son bras. Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait qu'elle était en train d'essuyer ses yeux. Alors dans un geste tendre, il la fit se retourner et vit des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Détestant la voir pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans son cou en lui murmurant tendrement.

\- Chut… Alors ne pleure pas… Je me sens désarmer quand je te vois pleurer.

Felicity s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage en pleurant de chaudes larmes.

\- Excuse-moi… Mais j'ai eu si peur quand… J'ai cru te perdre toi aussi…

Oliver comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à la mort de Laurel et savait qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir été absente à ce moment-là! Oliver resserrait alors son étreinte et laissant l'une de ses mains caressait le dos de la jeune femme alors que ses lèvres se posait doucement dans son cou.

\- Cesse de t'en vouloir Felicity, ni moi, ni John, ni Thea, ni Quentin ne t'en voulons et je suis sûr que Laurel ne t'en veut pas non plus.

\- Elle était comme une sœur pour moi tout comme Sara et Thea le sont.

\- Je sais Felicity !

Oliver s'écartait un peu d'elle et embrassait chacune de ses joues afin de faire disparaître les larmes qui malgré tout coulaient encore. À sa grande surprise, juste après qu'il est tenté d'effacer ses larmes, il sentit les lèvres douces humide et salée de Felicity se poser sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, Oliver ne bougeait pas puis s'éloignait ne voulant pas que cela se produise de cette manière.

\- Felicity !?

En voyant le visage larmoyant de la jeune femme et sa bouche entrouverte, Oliver sut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. L'attirant à lui, il plaqua alors ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle lui ouvrit le passage immédiatement. Le baiser devint rapidement plus fougueux, plus langoureux et leurs mains ne restaient pas inactives non plus. Felicity caressait le dos nu de son ex-fiancé alors que Oliver passait ses mains sous le chemisier rose de celle qu'il aimait tant. Felicity gémit lorsqu'elle sentit le désir de son amant croître entre ses jambes et cela malgré la barrière de vêtement ce qui fit comprendre à Oliver qu'elle en avait envie elle aussi. Plaçant ses mains sous ses fesses, il la soulevait dans ses bras prenant la direction de la chambre. Rapidement les vêtements furent éparpillés partout sur le sol, Oliver dominant Felicity partit à la découverte de son corps qu'il connaissant si bien alors que les gémissements de Felicity lui montraient combien il lui faisait de l'effet. Les mais d'Oliver caressaient les seins de Felicity alors que ses lèvres et sa langue trouvaient le mamelon déjà durci sous le plaisir. Lui mordillant doucement, il la sentit se cambrait contre lui, signe qu'elle appréciait toujours qui lui mordille les tétons, sa main caressant son ventre en même temps, continuant sa descente vers l'intimité de Felicity qu'il touchait d'un doigt et constatait a qu'elle point elle était déjà humide. Laissant ses seins qui avaient été suffisamment torturés, Oliver remontait son visage avec d'embrasser les lèvres de sa compagne et lui fit un délicat suçon dans le cou, avant de laisser ses lèvres s'attarder entre sa poitrine avant de continuer sa descente là où le fruit qu'il désirait goûter de nouveau, se trouvait. Rapidement ses lèvres trouvaient le lieu du plaisir où il donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres, l'effet fut immédiat, Felicity poussa un petit cri. Heureux de voir qu'elle prenait toujours autant de plaisir avec lui, Oliver laissa sa langue parcourir ses lèvres, insistant sur son bouton de plaisir et la pénétra d'un doigt afin de préparer sa future entrée. Fier de lui, il réussit rien qu'avec les préliminaires à lui arracher deux orgasmes de suite, rien qu'en là comblant avec sa langue, ses lèvres et ses doigts.

\- Oliver… Viens en moi… Je t'en prie…

Devant une demande si suppliante, Oliver ne put la faire attendre plus longtemps et entra entièrement en elle, mais dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas jouir immédiatement en elle, tellement cette sensation lui avait manqué. La laissant s'habituer de nouveau à sa grosseur, Oliver entreprit d'abord de doux va et vient avant d'accélérer la cadence. Les cris et les gémissements rempilent la pièce et à cet instant précis, la seule chose qui importait Oliver, était de faire l'amour à celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Felicity avait enserré ses jambes autour du bassin d'Oliver l'obligeant ainsi à la prendre plus profondément, accroché à ses épaules, Oliver l'embrassait délicatement dans le cou en lui murmurant des mots qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais entendre.

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour !

Il lui avait dit doucement ses mots en une poussée plus forte et plus vite sentant qu'elle allait venir, sentant ses paroies se resserrait autour de son sexe, il n'allait pas tardait à jouir lui aussi, mais sentait qu'elle se retenait comme pour faire durer cet instant, chose qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Felicity… Viens pour moi….

Oliver fut de plus en plus rapide dans ses vas et vient et laissa l'un de ses doigts caressait son clitoris qui eu raison de Felicity qui se cambra violemment contre Oliver en criant son prénom. Le fait de l'entendre jouir autour de lui, Oliver la rejoignit dans un orgasme fulgurant avant de se laisser retomber au côté de la femme de sa vie l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Après s'être retiré de son corps, il s'était endormi le cœur léger et heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Pourtant le lendemain matin, cherchant sa compagne, ce n'est que le vide qu'il trouva à côté de lui, et du froid, signe qu'elle était partie depuis un moment. Nu comme a sa naissance, Oliver se leva et l'appela et vit une petite feuille sur l'une des étagères.

 _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **Pardonne-moi d'être partie comme cela et surtout de m'être laissé allé hier. Cette nuit même si je ne la regrette pas fut une erreur.**_

 _ **Pardonne-moi**_

 _ **Felicity**_

Le cœur serré, Oliver froissa le papier et avait tenté toute la journée de l'appeler mais en vain et le soir, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne voulait plus en parlé.

Flash-Back

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit et la voyant heureuse avec ce Malone, il s'était éloigné d'elle sans se battre surprenant à la fois sa petite sœur, Quentin Lance mais aussi John qui avait réintégré l'équipe. Ils savaient pertinemment que ces deux-là étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'aucun des deux ne ferait le premier pas et certainement pas Oliver qui ne voulait pas se mettre entre son couple. Pour John, les choses recommençait comme au début, une tension sexuelle était présente ente ces deux amis, mais dès que l'un faisait un pas, l'autre en faisant dix en arrières ! Le pauvre John, se demandait s'il ne deviendrait pas grand-père avant que ces deux-là se re-décide enfin.

Pour Thea, le pire c'était de voir son frère se laisser séduire par cette salope de journaliste où la Harpie comme elle l'appelait, elle l'a détesté au plus haut point et se demandait vraiment ce que son idiot de frère lui trouver à cette plante carnivore. Un jour elle avait tenté de lui demander s'il comptait se remettre avec Felicity et sa réponse avait été la suivante au grand désespoir de Thea.

\- Elle et moi, c'est terminé Thea et elle a l'air heureuse avec l'inspecteur Malone, lui là rendra peut-être heureuse et sera l'homme qu'elle mérite.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin Ollie, mais vas-y je t'en prie continue dans cette voie, mais ce compte pas sur moi pour te donner ma bénédiction avec CETTE VIPÈRE !

Depuis les relations entre Thea et Oliver était des plus froide ! Puis vint le jour où Prometheus avait enlevé Billy Malone, reproduisant une scène que Oliver avait déjà vécue par le passé, se trouvant enfin devant son ennemi juré, il tira trois flèches et vit trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, découvrant qu'il avait tué le petit ami de Felicity. En rentrant au QG la voir en pleurs lui brisa le cœur et c'est le cœur en morceau qu'il lui annonça qu'il avait tué Billy. Pleurant sur l'épaule de John, Thea quant à elle soutenait Felicity comme elle le pouvait.

Felicity fut anéantie par la mort de Billy et ne supportait plus de perdre des proches, elle prit donc une décision qui allait à jamais changer sa vie. Pendant un mois, l'équipe vit que très rarement Felicity au QG se débrouillant avec Curtis comme guide lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain. Thea et John étaient inquiets pour celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur sœur, d'autant plus qu'elle écourtait les conversations téléphoniques. Deux mois s'était écoulé depuis le mort de Billy Malone, Felicity était revenu au QG style de rien, mais sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres et lorsque l'équipe dû se rendre en Russie, si Rory n'avait pas été là, elle se serait sacrifiée afin de ne pas recommencer la même erreur avec Havenrock. Le plus dur pour elle était de voir Oliver s'affichait avec cette journaliste, mais ne disait rien et ne montrait aucun signe de jalousie, malgré ce qu'aurait pensé Oliver, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il avait eu une discussion à propos de cela, elle l'avait surpris.

Flash-Back

Une fois encore Prometheus leur avait filé entre les doigts ! Ayant congédié l'équipe pour qu'elle prenne du repos, Oliver s'était retrouvé seul avec Felicity et repenser à leur nuit qu'ils avaient passée ici même sept mois auparavant et se sentit honteux de lui mentir à nouveau.

\- Felicity !?

\- Oui !?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

 _Surprise_ \- Je t'écoute !

\- Je… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et…

Oliver fermait les yeux ne sachant pas trop comment lui avouer qu'il avait couché avec une autre femme qu'elle.

\- J'ai couché avec elle à notre retour de Russie !

\- Oui et !?

Oliver fut estomaqué par le manque de réaction de Felicity, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela.

\- Je… Je voulais que tu le saches avant que… Tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un où dans les journaux.

\- Tu vas donc officialiser ta relation avec elle !

\- Susan est importante pour moi !

\- Je vois !

\- Felicity je…

\- Écoute Oliver, tu sors avec qui tu veux, on n'est pas marié à ce que je sache, ni ensemble d'ailleurs !

\- Je suis désolé je…

\- Je ne me mettrais pas entre vous, mais je ne me demande pas, d'être amie avec cette journaliste !

Sur ces mots, Felicity avait quitté le QG laissant un Oliver complément abattus ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser avec elle.

Flash-Back

Depuis, Oliver s'affichait avec Susan William et même si Thea lui avait fait perdre son travail voulant protéger le secret de son frère, en tant que Maire de Star City, il n'avait eu aucun mal à lui retrouver un travail dans un des nombreux Journal de la ville. John n'aimait pas non plus cette femme, quand Thea lui avait raconté ses découvertes avec Felicity, il pensait que Oliver aurait réagi mais rien, il continuait sa relation avec cette femme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance et son instinct de soldat ne le trompait jamais.

Un mois s'était écoulé, Oliver avait décidé qu'il était plus simple de régler les problèmes en tant que Maire qu'en tant que Green Arrow, si bien qu'il mettait rarement son costume uniquement quand une piste sur Prometheus se manifestait sinon il passait la plupart de ses soirée libre avec Susan couchant de plus en plus avec elle retrouvant un peu goût à la vie depuis sa rupture avec Felicity. Susan de son côté était heureuse, elle avait enfin le cœur d'Oliver pour son plus grand bonheur, son plan fonctionnait à la perfection.

Par un samedi plutôt agréable, Thea devait passer la journée avec Felicity au programme shopping et déjeuner dans un petit restaurant dans lequel les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'habitude d'aller. Lorsqu'elle frappait à la porte du Loft, elle fut surprise, lorsque personne ne vint lui ouvrir, elle recommença alors plus fort pensant que son amie était à l'étage dans la salle de bains, mais après trois bonnes minutes son instinct de guerrière lui dit que quelque chose clochait. Ayant toujours le double des clés, elle entra et vit avec horreur Felicity allongeait à même le sol dans une mare de sang. Elle se rua au chevet de son amie prenant son pouls qui était assez irrégulier et appela une ambulance qui arriva peu après qui la prit en charge et décidait de l'emmener au Starling Hospital de toute urgence. Montant avec elle dans l'ambulance, Thea lui tenait la main afin qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas toute seule mais dû la laisser lorsqu'un Docteur d'une quarantaine d'années la prit en charge mentionnant qu'il fallait la monter au bloc de toute urgence.

Les heures passaient trop lentement au goût de Thea qui n'avait même pas cherché à joindre son abruti de frère comme elle l'appelait à présent vu qu'il était soi-disant partit en week-end avec cette vipère particulièrement venimeuse, mais envoya un SMS à John pour lui dire que Felicity était à l'hôpital.

Ce n'est que trois bonnes heures plus tard que le Docteur qui avait pris en charge Felicity apparût enfin, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Vous êtes là pour Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Oui, dites-moi Docteur comment va-t-elle ?

\- Rassurez-vous Mademoiselle, elle et le bébé vont bien, vous êtes arrivé à temps, une heure de plus et elles auraient pu mourir toutes les deux ?

\- Toutes les deux !? Mais de quoi parlez-vous Docteur ?

\- De Mademoiselle Smoak et de son bébé !

\- Son… Son bébé ?

\- Oui, c'est une petite fille que votre amie a mise au monde.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible elle… Elle n'avait pas le moindre signe de grossesse ?

\- Cela arrive très rarement, que la grossesse ne soit pas visible ! Néanmoins, même si la petite est née avec un mois d'avance elle se porte bien.

\- Un… Un mois d'avance mais alors…

\- Oui, Mademoiselle Smoak était enceinte de huit mois.

\- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

\- Elle est en salle de réveil pour le moment mais sera ramenée dans sa chambre dans moins d'une heure. La petite est sous une couveuse à l'espace maternité, vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le souhaitez. Une infirmière viendra vous voir quand la jeune maman aura regagné sa chambre.

\- Bien merci Docteur.

Thea se dirigea alors vers l'espace maternité de l'hôpital et demanda à voir le bébé de Felicity Smoak. Une infirmière la conduisit et la vit dans une couveuse tout éveillée.

\- Le Docteur dit qu'elle va parfaitement bien pour une prématurée et elle reste en couveuse jusqu'à ce que sa maman soit réveillée.

Thea regardait le petit bébé que venait de mettre au monde Felicity, trouvant la petite vraiment mignonne avec sa petite touffe blonde sur la tête. Les yeux grand ouvert, regardant Thea et gazouillait. Thea se sentit fondre devant cette petite merveille et un détail la frappa. Un sourire se dessinait alors sur ses lèvres, elle était heureuse.

Environ une heure plus tard, Thea était aux côtés de Felicity qui dormait dans ce lit d'hôpital, elle avait rassuré John en disait que Felicity allait bien, ne parlant pas du petit bout de chou pour le moment. Lorsque Felicity ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard soulagé de Thea qui appuya sur le bouton pour prévenir de son réveil.

\- Et bien ma belle, on me fait des frayeurs, c'est plus de mon âge ! _Dit-elle avec humour_

\- Thea !? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui sait passer ?

\- Non pas vraiment pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai trouvé sur le sol du Loft baignant dans une mare de sang. Mais heureusement tout va bien maintenant !

Felicity ne comprit pas le sourire que Thea avait aux lèvres et se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, que la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui tenait dans ses bras un précieux paquet.

\- Bien voilà tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta maman !

Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux ne comprenant pas ce que l'infirmière disait et regardait Thea.

\- Tu as eu un enfant Thea ?

Cette dernière lui sourit avant de s'exclamer.

\- Non, mais toi si, c'est ta petite fille !

\- QUOI !? Tu es sérieuse là ? Mais je… Je ne suis jamais tombé enceinte et…

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître impossible Mademoiselle Smoak d _it un homme en blouse blanche qui venait d'entrer_ Mais cette merveilleuse petite fille est bien la vôtre !

\- Mais comment est-ce possible docteur ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer. Quand Mademoiselle Queen est arrivée avec vous, je vous ai immédiatement pris en charge et on vous a fait une prise de sang qui a révélé des hormones bêta HCG assez élevées, j'ai donc demandé que l'on procède à une échographie rapidement et nous avons dû procéder à l'accouchement au risque que votre bébé ne décède.

\- Mais comment… Je veux dire je n'ai eu aucun symptôme de grossesse ni rien !?

\- Comme je le disais à Mademoiselle Queen qui m'a posé la même question, je disais que cela était un cas très rare mais que cela pouvait arriver. Un confrère a déjà eu affaire à ce genre de chose, de même qu'en France cela s'est produit une fois il y a longtemps et la jeune fille en question était encore étudiante.

\- Alors cette petite fille est la mienne ?

\- Oui tout à fait, d'ailleurs, cette jolie demoiselle n'a pas encore de prénom et il lui en faudrait un, mais prenait votre temps !

L'infirmière donna sa fille à Felicity qui regarda sa maman les yeux grands ouverts, Felicity prit alors conscience de quand avait été conçu ce bébé et surtout avec qui.

\- Olivia… Son prénom sera Olivia !

\- Voilà un joli prénom pour une jolie petite fille.

Le Docteur sourit et quitta la chambre en laissant la jeune maman profiter de son bébé puis revint sur ses pas.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire que si vous le désirez, vous pouvez la nourrir au sein, vous êtes en parfaite santé et votre malaise ne lui causera pas préjudice.

\- D'accord merci Docteur.

Une fois seule, Felicity garda contre elle sa petite fille lui caressant ses petites joues et lui donna un doux baiser sur le front sous le regard de Thea qui jusque-là silencieuse voulut avoir la confirmation.

\- Dis-moi Felicity, ce bébé c'est… Le père d'Olivia c'est Ollie n'est-ce pas ?

Felicity regarda Thea avant de baisser les yeux sur sa petite fille qui était plus intriguée par les doigts de sa mère qu'elle serrait que par autre chose. Felicity se doutait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Thea d'autant plus que le prénom rappelait celui d'Oliver.

\- Oui Thea, Oliver est son père.

\- Mais comment ? Je veux dire vous n'êtes plus ensemble et…

Felicity raconta alors toute l'histoire à Thea, la mission, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en imaginant perdre Oliver, le voir blessé et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, cette merveilleuse nuit durant lequel ils avaient conçu Olivia.

\- Thea, je sais que Oliver est ton frère, mais promets-moi de ne rien lui dire !

 _Surprise_ \- Quoi, mais enfin Felicity ?

\- Je ne veux pas lui imposer cela, d'autant plus qu'il a tourné définitivement la page et qu'il est avec…

 _La coupant_ \- Cette vipère qui nous éloigne de lui !

\- Je ne l'aime pas non plus, d'autant plus qu'elle sait que Oliver n'était pas toujours sur l'île durant ses cinq années d'exil mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne vers moi par intérêt et parce qu'il y a Olivia. Ma mère m'a élevé toute seule tu sais et je suis prête à faire comme elle.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta décision Felicity, mais cette garce de Williams m'éloigne de mon frère, seul membre de ma famille qu'il me reste alors je ne peux qu'accepter ta décision, car tu es comme une sœur pour moi et que je t'adore autant que j'adore Ollie. Et puis qu'elle tante je serais si je me disputais avec la maman de cette mignonne petite fille !

\- Merci pour tout Thea ! Merci de me comprendre.

Thea passait le reste de la journée avec Felicity, cette dernière lui demanda de garder le secret et donna le sein pour la première fois à Olivia sous le sourire de Thea qui avait toujours su que Felicity ferait une maman géniale.

Felicity était sortie le lendemain de l'hôpital car même si Olivia était arrivée avec un mois d'avance, elle était en parfaite santé, néanmoins, durant les deux premiers mois de sa vie, elle devait être suivie de près ! Les deux mois s'étaient écoulés sans le moindre problème, étrangement, Prometheus se faisait oublier ce qui n'était pas bon signe selon Oliver car il préparait probablement un mauvais coup. Pour s'occuper de sa petite puce, Felicity avait ralenti le rythme en faisant croire à Oliver qu'elle travaillait sur un projet pour reprendre les rênes de Palmer Tech et qu'elle voulait s'y consacrer entièrement, mais quand il avait besoin d'elle, c'était Thea qui s'occupait de sa nièce qu'elle adorait. Pour plus de sécurité, Felicity avait fait installer des rideaux à toutes les fenêtres du Loft et avait commandé le nécessaire de bébé par internet pour ne pas éveiller trop les soupçons, Thea avait acheté pas mal de choses aussi pour sa nièce.

Deux mois plus tard, Prometheus était réapparu et avait tendu un piège à l'équipe en blessant grièvement le nouveau Black Canary, Dinah, diminuant ainsi les forces de l'équipe de Green Arrow. Sachant qu'Olivia était en danger, Felicity prit la décision de l'emmener loin d'ici et en avertit Oliver le soir après une mission de routine.

\- Oliver, durant les semaines à venir, tu devras compter sur Curtis pour te guider !

 _Surprit_ \- Quoi, mais enfin pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je… Je dois m'absenter.

Oliver s'approcha de Felicity, ayant bien remarqué que la jeune femme avait changé que ce soit physiquement où psychologiquement, si bien que même s'il était toujours en couple avec Susan, il était encore plus amoureux de la nouvelle Felicity et cela depuis deux mois maintenant. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué à quel point elle avait changé depuis la mort de Billy, mais là, depuis deux mois, il retrouvait peu à peu cette étincelle dans ces yeux. Parfois il se demandait même si elle n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un et l'avait suivi jusqu'au Loft et trouvait cela étrange qu'elle avait installé des rideaux et en avait touché un mot à Thea qui lui avait répondu que c'était pour se protéger de ce malade de Prometheus, réponse que Oliver n'avait pas vraiment cru.

\- Tu t'absentes combien de temps ?

La vraie question était surtout « Tu reviens quand ! »

\- Je vais voir ma mère à Las Vegas et une amie qui vient d'avoir un bébé et dont je suis la filleule !

\- D'accord. Soit prudent d'accord !

 _Souriant_ \- C'est moi qui dis cela d'habitude !

Felicity prit alors son sac et s'apprêter à quitte le QG, quand la main d'Oliver l'en empêcha.

\- Reviens-moi vite, je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi !

Felicity fut un peu surprise par les mots d'Oliver et vit ce regard qui la faisait fondre si souvent. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et quitta le QG en appelant Thea. Ayant voyagé en Jet, Felicity arriva rapidement à Vegas. Sa mère fut surprise de la voir et encore plus accompagné d'un bébé. Lorsqu'elle apprit que ce bébé était le fruit de l'amour entre sa fille et Oliver, elle hurla de joie en demandant à sa fille pour quand était prévu le mariage, mais Felicity l'avait stoppé dans son euphorie en lui disant que Oliver n'était pas au courant qu'il avait une fille. Surprise, Donna lui rappelait que c'est à cause d'un mensonge du même genre qu'ils s'étaient séparés et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille agissait ainsi. Felicity lui expliquait la raison, d'abord le fait qu'ils étaient encore la cible d'un cinglé, qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et que de toute façon Oliver était en couple avec la journaliste Susan William. Donna l'a mise en garde en lui disant que cette femme était aussi fourbe qu'un Tigre. Ça, Felicity le savait, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Oliver lui avait bien fait comprendre que cette femme était importante pour lui.

Felicity restait un mois à Las Vegas durant lequel elle profitait de sa fille et avait bien réfléchi à sa vie et à son avenir. À présent qu'elle avait une fille, elle voyait les choses différemment et savait que ce second travail n'était une vie pour une mère célibataire, elle prit alors la décision que cette mission serait la dernière et qu'ensuite elle quitterait la ville de Star City où trop de souvenir s'y trouvait. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller vivre à New York où en Europe et puis élevé un enfant dans une ville qui était depuis trop longtemps la cible de dingue n'était pas la meilleure solution. Durant les siestes de sa fille, Felicity écrivait une lettre pour chacun de ses amis, lettre qu'elle enverrait le jour même de son départ, la plus difficile à écrire fut celle pour Oliver, le père de sa fille et l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours.

Le mois passait trop vite pour Felicity qui dû se résoudre à rentrer à Star City. Pour plus de sécurité, elle laissa sa petite fille à sa mère en lui promettant de revenir vite. Bien qu'elle l'avait habitué au biberon, elle l'avait allaitée une dernière fois au sein, profitant ainsi de ce dernier instant unique entre une mère et son enfant. La séparation fut douloureuse, mais Felicity se promit de revenir le plus vite possible.

Oliver fut ravie de revoir Felicity, car elle lui avait terriblement manqué, il faut dire que ses disputes avec Susan étaient répétitives, en effet, deux semaines après le départ de Felicity, Susan avait surpris Oliver lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite, elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus si bien qu'ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois de suite cette nuit-là. Mais Oliver l'avait empêché qu'elle le domine, ne souhaitant pas faire l'amour dans cette position, qui d'une part détesté et que d'autre part ne le faisait qu'avec Felicity, ce qui avait énervé Susan qui voulait dominer son homme sexuellement mais le regard d'Oliver lui avait fait comprendre, de ne pas insister. Autre point de leur dispute, le mariage, Susan voulait s'unir pour la vie avec Oliver, mais lui, ne le souhaitait pas ! La vérité, c'est qu'il ne se voyait pas avec Susan dans l'avenir mais voulait reconquérir à tout prix Felicity. Après leur nuit plusieurs mois auparavant et son absence lui avaient fait prendre conscience deux choses. La première était qu'il voulait Felicity dans sa vie et personne d'autre, et la seconde était qu'entre lui et Susan, c'était juste du sexe, il ne ressentait rien pour elle et c'était trompé en pensant le contraire.

Un soir, alors que Felicity poursuivait ses recherches, son portable sonnait, ne voulant pas interrompre ce qu'elle faisait, elle mit le haut-parleur en route.

\- Smoak !

\- Mademoiselle Smoak, quel plaisir de vous entendre !

Felicity se figea et comprit qui était son interlocuteur.

\- Vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

\- Helix !

\- Félicitations pour votre jugement rapide, je n'en attendais pas moi d'une diplômée du MIT !

\- Que voulez-vous, il est rare d'avoir un appel de votre part ! D'autant plus que je suis toujours en quête de…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Nous le savons ! Seulement il y a un petit problème !

\- Comment ça un problème ?

\- Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus vous apporter notre aide !

\- QUOI, mais pourquoi !?

\- Nous savons que vous travaillez en binôme avec Green Arrow et cela depuis le début.

\- Oui et ?

\- Nous savons aussi que vous êtes responsable de l'accident où devrais-je plutôt dire, la tragédie d'Havenrock.

Le fait de se souvenir de cette horreur glaça le sang de Felicity !

\- Je… C'est Darhk le coupable, c'est ce fou qui a créé ce missile dans le seul et unique but de tout détruire !

\- C'est tellement plus simple d'accuser un mort, surtout quand celui-ci est mort depuis longtemps !

\- Ce fou était un ancien membre de la Ligue des Assassins !

\- Comme je le disais, il est facile d'accusé un mort, d'autant plus que votre cher ami Green Arrow et son équipe tués la plupart de des hommes de Damien Darhk et que sa femme est morte.

Felicity poussait un profond soupir sachant que sans Helix, elle n'avait aucun moyen de mettre son plan à exécution.

\- Dans ce cas, que voulez-vous en échange ?

\- Oh trois fois rien, que vous confirmez les propos d'une source anonyme !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que Oliver Queen et Green Arrow ne sont qu'une seule et même personne !

\- Quoi mais… Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

\- Vous travaillez avec lui depuis le début pourtant !

\- Euh… Oui mais… Quand je suis là, il porte son costume en permanence, je n'ai jamais vu son visage !

\- Bien, si vous le dites, dans ce cas, vous aller probablement pouvoir répondre à cette seconde question plus facilement !

En entendant cela, Felicity espérait que cela ne concerne pas encore Green Arrow où dans le pire des cas Oliver.

\- Donc voilà, toujours de source anonyme, nous avons reçu des photos montrant Monsieur Olivier Queen en Russie alors qu'à cette même période il était censé être sur l'île de Lian Yu. Photo sur laquelle il pose avec des membres de la Bratva, qui est une organisation mafieuse en Russie !

Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer se doutant que la source anonyme de ces photos n'était d'autre que cette journaliste Susan Williams, étant donné qu'elle avait vu elle-même ces photos dans l'ordinateur.

\- Écouter, je ne sais pas qui vous as donné ces photos, mais de nos jours, il existe de nombreux logiciels pour faire croire qu'une photo à bel et bien était prise à telle période !

\- Oui nous en somme parfaitement conscient Mademoiselle Smoak, mais voyez-vous ces photos sont absolument authentique, notre expert nous l'a confirmer ! D'ailleurs, la seconde photo montre Oliver Queen avec une capuche verte, d'où le fait de notre première question !

Felicity restait silencieuse durant quelques minutes, se doutant que cette fois-ci cette Susan Williams avait approché Oliver dans un seul but, le discréditer ! Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, d'autant plus que Oliver n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle faisait dans son ombre. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne laisserait jamais cette vipère lui faire du mal !

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Oui mais en quoi puis-je vous aider, je ne comprends pas ?

\- C'est très simple, vous êtes l'ex-fiancée d'Oliver Queen, vous devez tout savoir sur lui et ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces cinq années où tout le monde le croyait mort !

\- Détrompez-vous ! Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ces années, il n'aime pas en parler ! Tout ce que je sais de cette période ce sont ces cicatrices qui montrent des traces de tortures !

\- Soixante-douze heures !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez soixante-douze heures pour nous dire votre réponse à cette question, sinon, le monde entier connaîtra l'excitante de ces photos et ce qui sait réellement passer pour tragédie d'Havenrock !

\- Attendez, je…

BIP BIP BIP

\- Et merde !

Felicity prit son portable et fonça au QG où elle allait devoir analyser son portable en espérant retrouver le numéro où un quelconque indice grâce de l'appel. Elle espérait que Oliver ne soit pas là. Une fois au QG, elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne à son grand soulagement et elle se mit immédiatement au travail. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que Oliver était bel et bien au QG et plus exactement sous la douche après avoir fait une bonne séance d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il entendit du bruit et fut surpris de voir que Felicity s'acharner sur son clavier. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, lorsqu'il vit son portable sur une machine qui permettait d'analyser le contenu et se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien jouer, il n'eut pas le temps de dire où faire quoi que ce soit, quand son téléphone sonnait.

\- Oui Smoak !

\- Ce n'est pas joli de chercher à savoir où nous sommes !

\- Quoi, mais comment ?

\- Nous sommes des gens pleins de ressources !

\- Vous m'avez collé un émetteur c'est ça ?

\- Non, mais il est très facile pour nous de savoir quand le téléphone d'un de nos agents est en train d'être analysé !

Surprise, Felicity ne touchait plus à rien, se maudissant de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante !

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien Mademoiselle Smoak, soit vous nous répondez non pas dans soixante-douze heures comme prévu mais dans quarante-huit heures, soit vous pouvez dires adieu aux membres de votre famille !

Felicity pâlit soudainement et fut prise de tremblement ce qui inquiétait Oliver qui n'avait pas bougé écoutant la conversation que haut-parleur. Felicity, elle, comprit qu'ils tenaient Olivia.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vous en prie !

\- Ça, c'est à vous de voir !

Un coup de feu se fit entendre faisant sursauter Oliver qui jusque la était resté immobile et des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre.

 _Se levant du fauteuil_ \- OLIVIA !

\- N'oubliez pas Mademoiselle Smoak, quarante-huit heures !

La communication prit fin et Felicity fut prise de tremblement.

\- Olivia… Mon bébé…

Sous le choc, d'apprendre qu'il tenait sa petite fille, Felicity sentit que les muscles de ses jambes faiblirent et sa vue se brouillait, puis le trou noir. En voyant ce qui se passait, Oliver réagit au quart de tour.

\- FELICITY !

Oliver réussit à attraper Felicity avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol de la plateforme.

\- Felicity… Felicity réponds-moi ! Merde !

POV Oliver

La voyant s'effondrer je fonce vers elle afin qu'elle ne se cogne pas la tête. Avec mon précieux fardeau dans les bras, je rejoignis cette chambre que j'occupais depuis des mois maintenant et déposais la jeune femme dans mon lit en restant près d'elle. Les deux heures suivantes furent atroces, en effet, Felicity faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar en ne cessant d'appeler « Olivia » je me doutais que cette personne était importante pour elle, d'ailleurs, avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, elle l'avait appelé son bébé ! Se pourrait-il que… Oh bon sang… Je comprends maintenant un tel changement et pourquoi je la trouvais si attirante ces derniers temps elle… Elle a donné naissance à un bébé, cela explique pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir au QG mentionnant un quelconque projet et pourquoi elle est partie un mois entier à Vegas. Mais est-ce que cet enfant est…

Oliver ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps vu que Felicity bougeait signe qu'elle se réveillait.

\- Ol… Oliver…

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ?

\- Tu as eu un malaise il y a deux heures, tu te souviens ?

Le fait qu'il mentionne la durée, tout revient clair dans l'esprit de Felicity, elle repoussait la couverture et s'apprêtait à se lever mais Oliver l'en empêcha !

\- Hep hep hep, tu ne crois pas que tu as des choses à me dire !

\- Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela et laisse-moi me lever !

Voyant qu'elle cherchait à fuir, Oliver la rallongeait de force et se mit au-dessus d'elle en lui bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Lâche-moi Oliver !

\- Non, pas avant que tu m'es dit la vérité !

\- AH PARCE QUE TOI TU L'AS DIT LA VÉRITÉ PEUT-ÊTRE ?

\- IL NE S'AGIT PAS DE MOI LÀ, ALORS NE CHERCHE PAS À TOUT RAMENER À CETTE HISTOIRE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?

\- ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS !

\- JE CROIS QUE SI AU CONTRAIRE !

\- POURQUOI, PARCE QUE NOUS AVONS COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE, JE VOUS APPARTIENS MONSIEUR QUEEN !

La tension était à son comble, si bien qu'à peine arrivé, Rene, Curtis et Dinah reprirent l'ascenseur ne voulant pas se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute de couple. Dans la chambre d'Oliver, ce dernier et Felicity se défiaient du regard, comme un Lion et une Lionne prêts à en découdre. Ce fut Oliver qui prit la décision de calmer le jeu, sachant très bien que sa partenaire se fermerait comme une huître et il avait bien entendu cet homme au téléphone, lui dire qu'elle avait quarante-huit heures, donc il était préférable de ne pas se disputer.

\- Écoute Felicity, je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple quand il s'agit de dire la vérité, mais, la vie d'une petite fille est en jeu, alors explique-moi, je sais que tu me cachais quelque chose jusqu'à présent, je sais que tu as changé depuis la mort de Billy, il était le père de la petite n'est-ce pas ?

Felicity savait qu'elle était dans une position de dominée et savait que Oliver ne la laisserait pas partir sans avoir eu les infos qu'il voulait, mais elle savait aussi qu'il serait en colère contre elle ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de commencer par le commencement.

\- Même si j'ai couché avec Billy à plusieurs reprises, il mettait un préservatif, donc même quand il jouissait, son sperme n'était pas en moi et je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre. Tu es la dernière personne avec laquelle j'ai couché sans protection !

 _Collant les deux bouts_ \- Attends… Quel… Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle va sur ses quatre mois !

\- Quatre mois !

Même s'il avait été renvoyé de quatre universités, Oliver savait quand même un peu compter et comprit qu'à un mois près cela correspondait à… Au soir où ils avaient couché ensemble.

\- Cette… Cette petite est ma fille n'est-ce pas ?

 _Baissant les yeux_ \- Oui !

\- MAIS MERDE FELICITY POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT !

\- PARCE QUE JE NE VOULAIS RIEN TE DEVOIR ET QUE DE TOUTE FAÇON TU ÉTAIS EN COUPLE AVEC CETTE PUTE QUI CHERCHE A TE NUIRE !

Oliver ne dit rien restant bouche bée aux dires de Felicity.

\- Tu penses que je serais revenu vers toi, uniquement pour ce bébé que nous avons conçu tous les deux ?

\- Oui, parce que tu as toujours rêvé d'une famille !

\- Alors c'est que tu me connais mal !

Oliver s'écartait de Felicity et se levait du lit faisant quelques pas.

\- Ne voulait pas t'imposer cette charge Oliver, surtout entre ce nouveau dingue qui cherche à te nuire et aussi parce que tu… _Baissant la tête_ Tu as décidé de tourner la page sur nous deux et que je ne voulais pas me mettre entre toi et…

\- Je l'aurais quitté, parce que tu es l'unique femme de ma vie Felicity, il me semble te l'avoir dit lors de ce faux mariage !

\- Oui, je sais, mais tu n'étais pas en couple avec une autre femme qui plus est, la responsable de tout cela !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Après la mort de Billy je… J'ai pris la décision que jamais plus je ne perdrais personne et je… Je me suis rapproché de Helix !

\- Quoi mais… Cette organisation est connue pour faire disparaître des gens sans la moindre trace dirigée par un cinglé, Dr Benjamin Love, alias M. Bones ! Felicity, dans quoi tu t'es fourré !

\- Je sais Oliver, mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vécu de situation similaire !

\- La différence, c'est que je sais me battre ! Mais pourquoi dis-tu que Susan a quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont reçu de source anonyme, les fameuses photos qui étrangement se trouvaient dans l'ordinateur de ta chère Susan !

\- OK et donc pourquoi Helix aurait-il enlevé notre fille ?

Felicity écarquillait les yeux d'entendre Oliver dire « Notre fille » et malgré la situation se sentie heureuse.

\- Olivia, elle s'appelle Olivia ! Je… _Rougissant_ … Je voulais qu'elle ait une partie du prénom de son père.

\- C'est un très joli prénom je trouve !

Fermant les yeux, Felicity se rappelait des moments avec sa fille, ses tétées un moment unique et le reste. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et se mit à pleurer. Oliver le vit et l'attirait à lui.

\- Allons ne pleure pas !

\- Pardonne-moi Oliver, j'ai rompu avec toi à cause d'un mensonge du même type et moi je… Je te cache l'existence de ta fille.

\- Chut… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, je sais que tu as eu peur et je te jure, que je ferais tout pour la retrouver saine et sauve et pour pouvoir la connaître… Oui, je ferais tout !

Felicity pleurait dans les bras d'Oliver, alors que ce dernier lui caressait tendrement le dos en lui murmurant de douce parole afin de l'apaiser. De longues minutes passèrent et bien qu'elle ne pleurait plus, Felicity restait blottie dans les bras d'Oliver se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras. Pourtant il lui fallait réagit car Helix lui avait donné que quarante-huit heures ! S'écartant à regret du père de sa fille, elle ne réagit pas lorsque ce dernier posait ses lèvres sur les siennes sans chercher à approfondir le baiser.

\- Tout va bien se passer, on va mettre un plan au point avec l'équipe et…

\- Non, c'est à moi de gérer cela et…

Oliver ne la laissait pas finir, la plaquant contre son torse et l'embrassa de nouveau forçant la barrière des lèvres de sa compagne afin de l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait. Le manque de souffle se fit sentir et Oliver fut le premier à réagir.

\- Parce que tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser la femme de ma vie se débrouiller seule, c'est mal me connaître ma chère !

\- C'est moi qui me suis mise dans ce pétrin toute seule et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Et rien du tout ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse gérer cela toute seule, tu as déjà trop souffert, alors laisse-moi t'aider !

Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, elle abdiquait, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Oliver.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné !

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Bien, je préfère cela ! _Reprenant son sérieux_ Pourquoi Helix t'a donné quarante-huit heures ?

Felicity expliqua alors à Oliver les deux questions qu'il lui avait posées et sa réponse à la première ce qui fit sourire Oliver se rappelant qu'il avait commencé à entraîner la seconde équipe gardant son identité secrète.

\- D'accord je vois, donc ils ont des preuves comme quoi j'étais en Russie et que le fait que je portais la capuche de Shado fait de moi la personne idéale pour être Green Arrow !

\- Oui, donc si je leur dis que tu étais bien en Russie il risque de dévoiler tout cela à la presse !

\- De toute façon, j'avais l'intention de dire après cette histoire que j'étais Green Arrow.

\- QUOI !? Tu n'es pas sérieux Oliver c'est… C'est de la pure folie, ce serait te vendre à tous ces cinglés qui peuplent la Terre !

\- Je sais oui, mais j'y aie pas mal réfléchis, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à être Maire et Green Arrow et pour la femme que j'aime, qui a mis au monde en secret une petite fille et je vais pas pouvoir cumuler les trois boulots !

\- Les trois boulots !?

\- Maire, Justicier et Papa !

\- Tu veux dire que…

Prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Felicity, je t'ai fait souffrir à cause d'un mensonge et à cause de mes erreurs j'ai failli te perdre plusieurs fois.

\- Mais et… Et ton couple avec…

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment en couple avec elle, même si j'ai couché avec elle plusieurs fois, ce n'était que du sexe et rien d'autre ! _L'attirant à lui_ J'ai toujours mis un préservatif quand je couchais avec elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrive un matin à la Mairie et qu'elle me dise qu'elle était enceinte, parce que même si j'étais avec elle, je n'avais jamais abandonné l'idée de te reconquérir.

\- Tu… Tu ne veux pas d'enfant alors ?

\- Si, mais uniquement avec toi et c'est déjà fait me semble-t-il !

Felicity lui fit un petit sourire timide se demandait vraiment comment cet homme au lourd passé pouvait lui pardonner si facilement.

\- Bien maintenant, on a du pain sur la planche, tu peux entrer en contact Helix ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'une fois que l'on aura élaboré un plan avec l'équipe il faudra que tu leur dises que tu veux les rencontrer et que tu souhaites un échange de documents me compromettant contre Olivia. Et on sera dans le coin pour agir dès qu'Olivia sera avec toi et Speedy veillera sur toi.

Le couple restait encore plus peu seul quelques minutes avant de remontrer et de joindre l'équipe ainsi que Thea. La jeune Queen arriva la première et fut surprise de voir à la fois la joie et la peur sur le visage de Felicity.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ollie pour que ce soit si urgent ?

\- Des membres d'une organisation criminelle détiennent ma fille.

\- Alors tu es au courant ?

\- Je l'ai appris par hasard, mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air surprise ?

\- Je suis au courant depuis la naissance de cette petite princesse.

\- Quoi

Thea expliquait alors à son frère le pourquoi du comment et Oliver s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là ce jour-là, comprenant qu'il aurait pu perdre définitivement Felicity et le fruit de leur amour. Thea lui expliquait que ce que le Docteur lui avait dit à elle et Felicity concernant le fait que la grossesse ne se voyait pas, un cas vraiment rare. L'équipe arrivait peu de temps après et ce fut Rene qui parlait le premier.

\- Alors ça y est, vous avait fini votre scène de ménage !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés tout à l'heure Oliver, on vous entendait toi et Felicity vous disputez et comme ça avait l'air sérieux, on a préféré vous laisser seul.

\- Je vois !

\- Bon alors Oliver, explique pourquoi nous l'urgence !

Devant les dires de John, Oliver regardait Felicity lui demandant la permission de parler d'Olivia, devant le sourire et le signe de tête, il eut sa réponse.

\- Bon avant tout chose, vous devez savoir que cette mission est risquée, car la vie de ma fille est en jeu !

Les derniers mots d'Oliver surprirent l'équipe qui ne s'attendait pas à cela !

\- Comment ça ta fille ? Je pensais que William était un garçon ?

\- Je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui que j'étais papa d'une petite fille John, qui se prénomme Olivia !

\- Oh et qui est donc l'heureuse élue ?

\- C'est moi la mère d'Olivia !

Rene s'étrangla avec sa salive devant une telle nouvelle.

\- Mais je pensais que Oliver était en couple avec l'autre pute !

\- Rene, surveille ton langage !

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Ollie, il a raison en plus !

\- Oui bon bref ! Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours pour vous apprendre comment on fait les bébés et puis, il y a quelques mois encore, j'étais célibataire et à cette époque, Felicity et moi gérions seul la ville !

\- En tout cas, ça ne vous a pas empêchés de faire des cochonneries ! _Plaisanta Rene_

\- De toute manière, la question n'est pas là ! Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour que cette mission se déroule sans encombre !

\- OK explique, nous, Oliver !

\- Bien. Une organisation criminelle a kidnappé Olivia et probablement Donna la mère de Felicity afin d'obtenir en échange informations me concernant !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Alors que Oliver allait répondre à Dinah, Felicity le devançait.

\- En fait, après la mort de Billy, j'ai déconné et je me suis rapproché de Helix afin d'en finir avec Prometheus. Seulement, tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone du chef de cette organisation qui avait reçu d'une soi-disant source anonyme des photos compromettante pour Oliver.

\- Attend, ne me dit pas que se sont ces fameuses photos qui…

\- Malheureusement si Thea et leur source anonyme n'est d'autre que Susan Williams !

\- Whaou, alors Oliver a baisé celle qu'il va le discréditer aux yeux du monde, sympa ta meuf Oliver !

Oliver lança un regard noir à Rene qui se fit tout petit.

\- OK, donc on fait quoi ?

\- Il faut récupérer ma fille et Donna sans qu'elles ne soient blessées ! Helix a donné quarante-huit heures à Felicity, mais il faut agir avant.

\- Tu sais comment entrer en contact avec ces salopards Felicity ?

\- Malheureusement non Thea, mais quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai tenté d'analyser mon portable et ils s'en sont aperçus.

\- OK, donc il faudrait que tu procèdes de la même manière afin qu'il te contacte, pendant ce temps-là nous, on essaye d'élaborer un plan !

Felicity se remit au travail et à peine une heure plus tard, son portable sonna, elle le mit sur haut-parleur comme les deux fois précédentes.

\- Smoak !

\- Soit vous n'avez pas compris, soit vous vous fichez de ce qui peut arriver à votre charmante petite fille et votre mère !

\- Non, en fait j'ai réfléchi ! Je veux un échange !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous voulez des informations concernant Oliver Queen et Green Arrow c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui et ?

\- La vie de ma fille est en jeu, alors je vous propose ceci de nous rencontrer !

\- Il existe des manières plus simples de transmettre des documents ?

\- Oui en effet, mais qui me dit que vous me rendraient ma fille et ma mère, vous êtes une organisation criminelle et vous n'avez pas l'habitude de faire dans les sentiments, vous n'avez aucune pitié !

\- Je reconnais bien là brillant cerveau d'une diplômée du MIT ! Vous faites honneur à votre réputation Mademoiselle Smoak ! C'est d'accord, procédons à un échange, mais pas de papier, je veux tous ces renseignements sur une clé USB et crypté de préférence.

\- D'accord, rendez-vous donc ce soir à minuit dans l'ancien entrepôt qui appartenait à Merlyn Global Group qui se trouvent à la sortie de la ville !

\- D'accord, rendez-vous ce soir alors !

\- Attendez, je veux la preuve que ma fille est vivante !

Le silence se fit entendre, lui le bruit d'un bébé qui babille se fit entende que quelques secondes.

\- Voilà votre preuve et pas d'entourloupe sinon dites-lui adieu !

La communication prit fin, Felicity se leva et chancela, Oliver qui était près d'elle la serrait dans ses bras afin de lui transmettre force et amour. Sous le regard de leurs amis qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver embrassait tendrement l'amour de sa vie avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois contre son torse. Le temps passait à une lenteur insoutenable pour Felicity qui commençait à avoir peur pour son bébé et pour sa mère. Elle savait que si sa fille trouvait la mort, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Après avoir discuté du plan deux bonnes heures avec l'équipe, chacun partit se préparer de son côté, Oliver quant à lui, rejoignit sa belle qui se trouvait dans sa chambre.

\- Hey, tout vas bien ?

Oliver s'installait près d'elle sur le lit.

\- J'ai peur Oliver.

Oliver passait son bras par-dessus les épaules de sa belle, la ramenant contre lui.

\- Je sais ma chérie, moi aussi j'ai peur, mais tout ira bien je te le promets, je veux pouvoir voir grandir notre fille.

\- Excuse-moi, de ne t'avoir rien dit mais…

Oliver la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangeaient un tendre et langoureux baiser les mettant à bout de souffle. Posant son front contre le sien, Oliver restait silencieux, profitant seulement du moment. Moment auquel Thea mit fin.

\- Ollie, Felicity, il va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller.

Thea était heureuse de voir son frère de nouveau en couple avec Felicity qu'elle considérait comme une sœur. Les laissant seuls, elle rejoignit l'équipe qui était prête à partir. Felicity et Oliver restaient encore seuls quelques minutes avant de les rejoindre à leur tour. Ils allaient partir quand le portable d'Oliver sonna. Oliver décrochant en mettant le haut-parleur sans savoir qui appelé.

\- Oui Queen !

\- Oliver c'est Susan ! Dis-moi tu es où, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ?

Oliver allait lui répondre quand Thea manifesta sa présence.

\- Ollie, mais enfin dépêche-toi on va être en retard, tu sais combien Jessica est à cheval sur la ponctualité !

\- Oui Thea deux minutes !

\- Pourquoi j'entends la voix de ta sœur ?

\- Parce que j'ai mis le haut-parleur, je suis en train de mettre ma cravate, ma sœur et moi on est invité à dîner chez une amie de ma mère.

\- Ah OK, dommage, je voulais que passe une soirée chaude en tête à tête comme la dernière fois que tu es venu !

En entendant cela, Felicity s'éloignait d'Oliver prête à partir, quand la main du Justicier l'arrêta.

\- Écoute Susan, je suis vraiment désolé mais nous sommes déjà en retard, on voit plus tard OK !

\- D'accord, j'espère que l'on pourra se voir demain soir !

\- Oui bien sûr, aller je dois te laisser à plus tard.

\- Je t'embrasse partout !

Oliver mit fin à la communication et attira Felicity à lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux !

Oliver l'embrassa fougueusement et la laissa partir en premier. Le plan était simple, Felicity se rendait à l'endroit où elle avait donné à Helix, Oliver et l'équipe la suivaient de près. Une fois Olivia en sécurité, Thea les protégeaient pendant que Oliver et les autres Justicier mettaient hors d'état de nuire tout ce petit monde.

Minuit arrivait, Felicity venait d'arriver il y a environ cinq minutes et attendait en voiture devant cet entrepôt abandonnait. Son portable se mit à sonner d'un coup.

\- Oui Smoak !

\- Descendait de la voiture et avançait doucement vers l'entrée !

Felicity fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Au loin, à l'aide de jumelle, Oliver observait la scène avec une certaine peur au ventre, peur de perdre les deux amours de sa vie en une seule nuit. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait rester maître de lui-même et s'en tenir au plan. Voyant son ami tendu comme son Arc, John posait une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Felicity venait d'arrivée à l'entrer de l'entrepôt et des lumières s'allumaient provenant d'un groupe électrogène et fut surprise de voir un homme et…

\- Alors c'était vous la source anonyme, Susan William !

\- Et oui ma chère, c'est bien moi ! Rien de plus simple que de piéger l'ancienne fiancée de mon petit ami actuelle en s'en prenant à ce qu'elle a de plus précieux !

\- Où est Olivia !

\- Dans le couffin derrière moi, cette petite est aussi chiante que sa mère !

\- Si vous avez touché un seul de ses cheveux je…

\- Que des paroles en l'air d'une femme incapable de se battre sans l'aide du Justicier ! Mais ce qui est marrant dans tout cela, c'est que vous êtes facilement influençable !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

L'homme en question retirait son masque et Felicity cru qu'elle était en plein cauchemar.

\- Bi… Billy… Mais tu… Tu es mort !

\- Oui je suis mort, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- C'est très simple mon amour, tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène pour piéger Oliver Queen et Green Arrow ! D'autant plus que cette mignonne petite fille n'est d'autre que la fille du Maire !

\- Comment peux-tu être au courant ?

\- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'ADN, une fille aussi intelligente que toi, doit savoir ce que c'est !

\- Espèce d'ordure, EST-CE QUE TU SAIS QUE J'AI PLEURER TA MORT !

\- Oh que oui, mais bon, cela a été utile vu que tu as décidé de te rapprocher d'Hélix pour te venger de Prometheus !

\- Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, je suis l'un des six enfants qui ont été kidnappés par Love, de même que Susan d'ailleurs !

\- Peu importe qui vous êtes, Green Arrow vous tombera dessus tôt ou tard !

\- Sauf si tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ! La clé USB contre ta précieuse fille !

Oliver de son côté était en rage et faisait tout pour ne pas exploser immédiatement. John se doutait qu'ils allaient souffrir vu dans l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait Oliver. Lui aussi allait faire souffrir ce Malone ! Lors de son mariage avec Lyla, il avait dit à Palmer que s'il faisait souffrir Felicity il aurait affaire à lui et bien, ce Malone allait regrettait d'avoir fait souffrir sa sœur et la future femme de son ami. Felicity toujours face à Susan et Malone sortit la clé USB en question et la leur montra.

\- Ma fille contre cette clé USB !

\- Non, lance la clé, et tu retrouveras ta précieuse fille !

Même si elle avait peur pour Olivia, Felicity avait confiance en Oliver et aux autres, c'est pour cela que malgré cette peur, elle répondit.

\- Non ! L'un d'entre vous avance vers moi et me donne Olivia et moi je fais de même avec la clé !

\- Espèce de garce, tu crois vraiment être dans une position de demander quoi que ce soit !

En disant cette phrase, Susan visa le couffin avec son arme !

\- Tu nous balances cette fichue clé, où je fais sauter la cervelle à ta gamine !

Felicity sentit la peur l'envahir, la vie de son bébé était en jeu. Oliver qui avait vu toute la scène avait peur lui aussi et malgré tout, dû rassurer Felicity avec son oreillette en lui murmurant.

\- Felicity calme toi, on est prêt à intervenir, Dinah est déjà sur place alors inspire et expire doucement.

La voix d'Oliver réussit à calmer en partie sa peur, elle avait confiance en lui et savait que dans ce genre de situation il ne lui mentirait jamais. Dinah devait être sur place. Elle allait répondre que ce n'était pas se qui était convenue, quand la voix de Malone s'élevait dans l'entrepôt !

\- On pourra les tuer après Susan, mais pour l'instant prend ce couffin et fait ce qu'elle dit !

\- Quoi mais enfin on…

\- SILENCE ! ET FAIT CE QUE JE DIS SINON…

Susan avalait difficilement sa salive, sachant que Malone pouvait la tuer de sang froid. Elle ramassa alors le couffin et avançait vers Felicity qui fit de même.

\- Dinah, Speedy, tenez-vous prêt, dès qu'Olivia est en sécurité dans les bras de Felicity, vous agissez !

C'est un OK que Oliver reçu des deux femmes qui se tenaient prêtes à intervenir. Les secondes qui suivent furent délicates, mais chacun était prêt à intervenir. Lorsque Susan et Felicity furent face à face, Felicity attendit qu'elle lui tende le couffin. Caressant la joue de sa fille qui se mit à babiller, de revoir sa maman, Felicity prit le couffin en même temps qu'elle donnait la clé USB. Felicity serrant le couffin dans ses bras et reculait afin de s'éloigner le plus possible. Alors que Susan donnait la clé à Malone, Oliver donna le signale. Speedy attrapa le bras de Felicity et le couffin la cachant derrière des anciennes caisses abandonnées alors que Dinah utilisa le cri du Canary. Surprit Malone et Susan se retrouvait a Terre, et avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrive, ils se retrouvaient face à Green Arrow et à son équipe de Justicier. Speedy de son côté tentait de faire partir Felicity.

\- Felicity, il faut partir !

\- Non, je refuse d'abandonner Oliver.

\- Felicity ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu !

\- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas élever seule ma fille, pas maintenant que…

Speedy comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et prit la décision de désobéir à son frère.

\- OK, je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, mais en attends dans le van !

Bien qu'elle voulait rester près d'Oliver, Felicity suivit Thea dans le van, elle devait aussi penser à la sécurité de sa fille. Dans l'entrepôt, Dinah s'occupait de Susan qui tentait de fuir, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Susan William était une excellente combattante, mais n'avait aucune chance contre Dinah. Pendant que John / Spartan et Rene / Wild Dog cherchaient Donna en cherchant des éventuels complices des deux autres, Green Arrow s'occuper de Malone. Ce dernier sachant se battre donnait du fil à retordre à Green Arrow, qu'il réussit à la vaincre malgré tout en tirant une flèche dans l'épaule qui le fit crier de douleur et finit assomé par Oliver. Dinah terminée de ficeler Susan comme un saucisson pour éviter qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Bandes d'assassins, vous ne vous en sortirez jamais, on a les preuves sur la clé que cette petite garce nous a donné !

Ne supportant pas que l'on insulte la femme de sa vie et voulant donner une petite correction à cette Susan William pour avoir osé toucher à sa famille, Green Arrow dévoilé son identité.

\- Ol… Oliver…

\- Une chose est sûr Susan, ce n'est pas nous qui finirons en prison, car nous sommes les justiciers de la ville et nous défendons la population. Nous ne sommes pas des criminels !

\- Alors j'avais raison, mais tu es aussi dans une sacrée galère, vu que tu as menti sur ta disparition !

\- Qui te croira ? Une criminelle qui enlève un bébé de quatre mois pour confirmer ses dires où le Justicier qui est Maire de la ville ! Et puis cette clé dont tu parles, ne possède rien de compromettant ! Il s'agit juste d'une copie d'ancien dossier de la police ! Néanmoins, ton cher ami Malone va avoir de sacrés ennuis, falsifier un rapport d'autopsie et être un agent double est puni par la loi !

\- Quant à toi, une jolie cellule capitonnée t'attend !

Oliver regardait Dinah surprit par ses dires !

\- Notre Felicity est plein de ressources !

Elle lui dit cela en lui faisant un clin d'œil. John arrivait avec Donna dans les bras qui était inconsciente mais vivante. Il se chargea d'appeler la police tandis que Oliver rejoignit la mère de sa petite fille et sa fille. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris et en colère de voir qu'une fois de plus elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Les Justicier étaient restés sur place en attendant les forces de police et l'ambulance, tandis que Oliver repartit au QG avec Felicity et Olivia. En effet, la jeune femme ne voulait plus être séparée de sa fille.

Au QG, alors que Oliver sortait de la douche, il se retrouva face au plus beau tableau qu'il n'avait jamais vu et pourtant, sa famille avait possédé de nombreux tableaux de maître. Le tableau en question représentait Felicity donnant le sein à sa fille, leur petite fille, le fruit de leur amour. Olivia avait fini de téter et venait de faire son rot, quand Felicity vit Oliver.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour voir un merveilleux tableau que j'espèrais voir un jour !

\- Ah oui !? Lequel ?

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et caressa la joue de son bébé !

\- Voir la femme que j'aime allaiter notre enfant !

Felicity rougit aux dires d'Oliver et lui tendit Olivia.

\- Tu veux là prendre ?

\- Je peux !?

\- Bien sûr, tu es son père après tout.

Oliver prit alors sa petite fille dans ses bras et vit qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Elle n'a pas peur de moi, c'est bon signe !

\- Elle sait que tu es son père, je lui ai déjà parlé de toi ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

Oliver s'assit sur son lit, sa fille dans ses bras qui s'endormait bien calée dans les bras de son père. Felicity s'assit à côté de lui et regardait à son tour ce merveilleux tableau. Plus d'une demi-heure s'était écoulée, le temps avait passé si vite que Oliver ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il avait passé cette demi-heure à regarder sa petite puce dormir.

\- Épouse-moi !

Felicity leva les yeux vers Oliver surprise de l'entendre dire ces deux mots.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Oliver se leva et déposa sa petite fille sur son lit avant de fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de l'unique meuble et se tourna vers Felicity en mettant un genou à terre.

\- Felicity je t'aime et j'aime notre fille, si tu es d'accord, je souhaite la reconnaître et… _Oliver glissa la bague au doigt_ Épouse-moi !

\- Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

\- Plus que jamais, je t'aime.

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser Oliver.

Oliver l'attira à lui et ils s'embrassaient alors que leur petite puce dormait paisiblement.

 **Épilogue**

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis cette histoire, Malone avait fini dans une prison accusé de trahison et de falsification de plusieurs documents mais aussi de meurtres vu que le pauvre homme qui avait servi à élaborer un rapport d'autopsie était un simple citoyen qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal.

Grâce à Felicity, Susan qui ne cessait de crier haut et fort que Oliver Queen était le Justicier avait fini dans une cellule capitonnée étant donné qu'elle avait été jugée folle. Le plus amusant, c'est que même si Felicity avait monté une partie du dossier, l'ancien mari de Susan Williams était réapparu mentionnant que son ex-épouse avait tenté plusieurs fois de le faire disparaître et pire encore, elle avait tué son propre enfant qui n'avait que quatre mois.

Concernant Prometheus, Oliver et l'équipe de justicier avait enfin réussi à le vaincre et à la surprise générale, il s'agissait du fils de Slade Wilson qui avait juré de venger son père. Le pauvre qui était à l'époque un enfant gentil et adorable avait mal tourné à l'adolescence après la disparition de son père et la mort subite de sa mère assassinée par un groupe de cinglé voulant faire leurs propres lois.

Trois mois après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire Prometheus, les journaux de Star City ne cessaient de parler du plus grand mariage l'année, celui du Maire de la ville Oliver Queen et de l'ancienne PDG de Palmer Tech Felicity Smoak. En réalité, Oliver et Felicity étaient déjà mariés, en effet, ils s'étaient mariés à Bali les pieds dans l'eau en compagnie de leurs amis et de leur proche, c'était une photo qu'un paparazzi avait prise en voyant le couple alors qu'ils dînaient en tête à tête pendant que Thea jouait les nounous avec sa nièce qu'elle adorait.

Oliver qui désirait une grande famille était en ce jour le plus heureux des hommes car après que sa femme lui avait donné une magnifique petite fille répondant au prénom d'Olivia qui faisait la fierté de ses parents, un soir, après avoir fait tendrement l'amour, Felicity apprit à son époux qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Fou de joie, Oliver avait caressé et embrassé le ventre de son épouse en se jurant que cette fois-ci, il serait là durant toute la durée de sa grossesse. Dans la chambre à côté de la leur, Olivia dormait paisiblement sans se douter une seule seconde que c'est parents étaient en train de faire des choses que les grandes personnes font quand elles sont nues au lit.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS, l'idée du choix m'est venue en lisant le synopsis de l'épisode de ce soir. L'OS devait arriver hier, mais j'étais un peu bloqué sur le fin.**

 **Je demanderais d'être compréhensif concernant les données médicales, car je fais des études de droit et de comptabilité et non de médecine, donc merci « Google » Idem pour « Helix »**

 **Je travaille toujours sur le chapitre 09 d'un Ange parmi les Démon et j'espère vous dévoiler bientôt la suite. Mais étant donné que je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, c'est juste un passe-temps, mais avec le planning chargé que j'ai en ce moment, c'est un peu difficile parfois de faire le travail, l'écriture et le sport.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet OS, et désolé pour ceux et celles qui adore l'horrible Harpie, mais franchement je la déteste actrice comme personnage, je regrette Isabel Rochev qui même si c'était une garce elle le montrait ^_^ Et puis entre nous, Summer Glau est une actrice formidable et surtout d'une grande gentillesse contrairement à l'autre pimbêche qui ne sert à rien et qui j'espère son personnage va bientôt mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances dans la série, je crois que ce jour-là, le champagne coulera à flot chez moi ^_^ lol**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
